Jealousy
by shunao
Summary: One Shot: Gijinka!Amaterasu x Dante


Based off of several questions I've been getting about Deadpool on my tumblr askblog for Dante and Amaterasu. I thought a small one-shot would be cute! Also written for relaxation haha;;

* * *

"O-Ouch!"

Dante flopped onto the hospital bed after Strider Hiryuu slapped a bandage onto his cheek. "Man, if Ammy was helping me, she'd be more careful," the demon in red groaned. Strider said nothing to him as he closed the medical case. There was no reason for him to have bandages on him since his injuries would heal the very next day, but it was better safe than sorry. As the ninja placed the case on the table, Dante turned his head towards him. "Hey, good job out there."

"And to you as well, Dante," the ninja gave a nod before disappearing from the room.

"Geez, he's still kind of strange, but if Ammy likes him, I can't be an ass about it," he grumbled to himself. He peered towards the door, expecting someone to ender, yet only shadows created by passing fighters creeped around the crack underneath the door. "Man, when's Ammy going to come see me?"

"Better luck next time, kid."

Dante scowled from hearing Nova's voice. The guy was more arrogant than he was and it greatly ticked him off. His last fight was with Nova, Rocket Raccoon, and Deadpool. The demon was pretty beaten up by the Marvel heroes, much to his dismay. "Tch, I'll just do better next time," he thought to himself. He wasn't used to fighting against them; he never knew there were humans with super powers in the first place. It was quite shocking, but a new challenge is always a challenge welcomed.

"Thank you, Nova! I almost got you that time!"

"Keep practicing and maybe you will. See ya!"

The white-haired man turned his head to the feminine voice talking to Nova; it was Amaterasu! But why is she talking to the opposing team? "Geh, she's too nice for her own good," Dante groaned. "SHouldn't you be paying attention to your teammate first?"

"Hey lass, where're you headin' tonight?"

"Hehe, sorry, but I'll be busy! Maybe we can go out for lunch next time!"

He heard Rocket Raccoon's voice and let out a loud sigh. He was impatient; he wanted to see the sun goddess. His face grew red from the thought that she was ignoring him…or maybe she forgot about him? Dante flipped to the side, his back towards the door. "Forget it!"

"Hey cutie!"

"Ah, hello Deadpool."

Wade…if there's anyone who pissed him off the most when it came to talking to Amaterasu; it was Wade Wilson. Dante was friends with him, but he knew that the mercenary always called the goddess pet names to mess with him. And even when Dante's not around, the guy was still flirting with her. If his body wasn't so sore from the beat up, he would barge out of the hospital room and grab Ammy away from Deadpool.

"Maybe you should join us next time, babe! Heard you're busy tonight, but how about another time? We can go out for dinner!"

"Haha~ Thank you, but I will be busy the next few days, Deadpool! Maybe another time? Rocket Raccoon wants to hang out, so maybe you should ask him if you can come along."

Dante slammed his fist angrily on the bed. Pausing for a bit, he held onto his face, his cheeks burning red. "Am I…jealous? Nah, I can't be," Dante scoffed. "There's no way a cool guy like me should be worried over something like th—"

There was a knock from the door.

"Dante! I'm coming in."

The hospital door slowly creaked; the sound from the hallway was loud until the lady in white attire closed the door, muffling the sound. Dante slowly sat up; it was Amaterasu! "H-hey! You feeling okay? You did super well this time! Next time we'll get them!" Dante stammered out several lines. Amaterasu giggled at the demon. "What's so funny?"

"You look like you were worried about something," the goddess replied. "Were you waiting for me?"

Dante bit his lip in embarrassment; he forgot the white-haired goddess could sense his emotions pretty easily. "Yeah…so?"

Amaterasu leaned closer to the half-demon. "You're so silly," she said. "You'll be healed up the next day though, so you don't need to be here!"

"Y-yeah, well…but…"

"Hm?"

"…Will you stay with me here tonight?"

"…Yeah."


End file.
